The Sky's Awake
by EpiqueNovel
Summary: The sky is awake, and that means Anna and Elsa will play. A little PWP between our two favorite sisters. Definite ElsAnna here. Rated M for a reason. Incest. Language. You have been duly warned.


**The Sky's Awake**

**Okay! This happened. I actually posted my first story last night and then this thing was born… I don't know where the heck this came from. I mean like… wow. Okay so before I lose my nerve, I'm going to post this…**

**Warnings: This story is rated M. This is ElsAnna. It's PWP. It's ridiculously embarrassing… I cannot believe I wrote this… so yeah, incest, sex… and stuff. I don't know how to do this warning thing very well… oh, language. Yeah. So kiddies… I mean I know that even if I tell you that you shouldn't be here, you're gonna stay and read this so all I can say is please don't read it in public and don't print it out and leave it anywhere your mom can find it m'kay? Yeah, I really don't need that phone call….**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Duh. I mean, you didn't really think I did, did you?**

**Ok… so here we go.**

* * *

><p>The colors of the aurora danced in the night sky over the slumbering kingdom of Arendelle. Inside the palace walls, there was a complete silence, the staff having retired long ago from their duties.<p>

Queen Elsa of Arendelle slept peacefully upon her bed, unaware of the lithe figure that had slipped into her chambers and approached her, clambering onto the soft mattress. Elsa was slowly roused from her sleep, sighing at the gentle pressure she felt on her breasts, gasping at a tiny nip to her neck and humming contentedly when soft lips pressed into hers.

"Anna…"

"The sky's awake Elsa… and I want to _play_," sang the redhead softly into Elsa's ear. Elsa opened her eyes as a smile curved her lips. She pulled her sister down against her and rolled over slightly, pressing a kiss to the crook of Anna's neck. "What did you have in mind for us to do sister dear?" Elsa whispered, keeping her voice purposely low and husky.

"Each other," Anna answered back with sass only she could possess. Elsa chuckled and pulled away from Anna's neck to look down at her younger sister. It had been six months since they 'Great Thaw', three since Elsa fell for her sister and two since they had mutually confessed their love and engaged in this forbidden tryst. During the day it was increasingly hard to control the loaded looks, gentle touches and flirty banter. But at night, when everyone else was asleep, the sisters reveled in their forbidden love, shedding their titles and responsibilities along with their clothes and simply _being _with one another in the most intimate of ways.

Elsa leaned down to kiss Anna gently, slipping her hands under the ridiculously sheer nightgown her sister had taken to wearing during their late night rendezvous and smirking into the kiss when she realized it was the _only _thing her sister was wearing. "Someone was prepared," she whispered playfully, nibbling Anna's bottom lip.

"You never say no," Anna breathed. Elsa migrated over her sister's chin and to her neck, sucking the soft skin there. "I could have tonight," she murmured, not resisting the urge to bite her sister's sweet skin. "I would have convinced you otherwise," Anna said on a gasp. Elsa shook her head and chuckled as she removed Anna's night gown and tossed it to the floor, taking in the way her younger sister's skin seemed to glow under the dancing lights of the night sky. "You're beautiful Anna," she whispered.

"You're _beautifuller_," Anna replied with a small giggle that quickly turned into a whine when Elsa attached her mouth to one of her nipples. Suckling as would a child, Elsa laved the tawny, hardened peak with her tongue, using her hand to pay homage to its neglected twin. She switched sides, paying the other breast just as much attention and smirking when she felt Anna moaning and gasping beneath her.

"Gods Elsa…"

Elsa pushed herself between Anna's legs, pulling them around her hips before sliding a hand down the redhead's taut stomach, teasing her navel and running her fingers through the wispy auburn curls above Anna's core. She teased her sister's moist outer lips with one, well-manicured fingernail, making Anna buck her hips and release a groan. "Fuck Elsa, please just…_fuck me_…" Anna demanded breathily, mewling when Elsa slid her fingers passed her outer lips and pressed against her clit, her touches still gentle and fleeting. "Elsa, _please_… nnngh… take me…" Anna's desperate pleas added to Elsa's already burning arousal and she growled into Anna's neck as she easily slid two fingers inside her sister's pulsing core, picking up a steady rhythm that she matched with her thumb on Anna's clit.

"_Yes! _F-_fuuuuggh_ mmmore'lsa…fuck me _harder_…" Anna begged, her back arching as her legs wrapped around Elsa's hips and her hands fisted the sheets. Elsa pulled up and watched in lustful awe as her sister tossed her head about on the pillow, murmuring all sorts of obscenities intermixed with commands of 'faster' and 'deeper' and 'harder' and "more, Elsa please _more…_" as her body rolled with Elsa's. Elsa complied to each command, pushing Anna closer and closer to her pinnacle, finding that rough spot deep inside her and beckoning her closer from within, not able to hold back a groan when she felt Anna's inner muscles pulse and tighten around her digits.

"S-sso clo- _oh god_s, right there, ri- yes, fuck_ yes!_" Anna groaned loudly, her body arching violently as Elsa added a third finger and rubbed her clit in small circles, latching on to a nipple and sucking hard. Anna screeched as she reached the edge, copious moisture rushing out from inside her to soak Elsa's fingers as she helped her sister ride out her orgasm, lowering her pace but not halting altogether to prolong it as much as she could. Elsa watched Anna's body tremble with the aftershocks, her chest heaving as the redhead fought to catch her breath, Anna's bottom lip red and swollen from the abuse it was receiving between her teeth. Elsa reached up with her thumb and pulled that tempting lower lip from the pearly white grasp, taking it in her own mouth and sucking on it, soothing it with her tongue. "That… was incredibly… _arousing_..." she whispered against Anna's mouth, sliding her fingers out of her still clenching core and smiling at the whimper Anna released when she brought her glistening digits up to her mouth and proceeded to suck them clean, never breaking eye contact with her sister's aquamarine pools as she moaned at the sweet taste of Anna's essence.

"Fuck Elsa," Anna whispered, letting her head fall back onto the pillow and unwrapping her legs from around Elsa's waist.

"My, my, my… isn't someone using her big girl words today?" Elsa teased softly, bringing her fingers to Anna's lips as an offering, smiling as the girl eagerly accepted and sucked the remnants of her pleasure of the Queen's slender fingers. "Don't act like you don't love it," Anna retorted as she released Elsa's fingers and arched a brow at her. "And I'm not the only one which such _extensive _vocabulary, or must I bring to your recollection _Your Majesty_, the night I made you scream to the high heavens as you sat upon your _throne_."

Elsa shuddered slightly at the memory. "Hmmm, yes well. I believe I had a few too many glasses of that sweet Spanish wine that night," the blonde defended, gasping when Anna rolled them over and pinned her hands to the bed. "I bet I can make you scream even louder tonight… as well as show off that _sharp_ tongue of yours…" Anna teased, leaning down to capture Elsa's lips with her own in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance and then dancing together for a moment before dueling again. Anna ran her fingers along her sister's bare body, only wondering for a second when exactly Elsa had shed her nightgown and deciding that it didn't matter because it was one less obstacle for her to deal with.

Sliding down Elsa's slim form with purpose, Anna took a light pink nipple in her mouth, taking it between her teeth and biting gently before sucking eagerly, her fingers playing with the opposite nipple. "Anna," breathed Elsa, making Anna look up, her mouth still latched to Elsa's nipple as she smirked around when she took her older sister's expression. Gone was the cool façade the blonde wore everyday as sovereign of their kingdom, leaving only Elsa, flushed and needy and desperate for release. A release Anna was happy to help her reach, though not immediately. No, she wanted Elsa to truly release her inhibitions, to let go and become that wanton woman Anna had seen on only a handful of occasions.

Oh yes, she would make Elsa beg for it.

And with that thought, Anna switched to the other nipple suckling happily at the stiff peak. She smirked when she felt Elsa's fingers curl in her hair, tugging gently and then pushing down, urging Anna lower to where she needed her most. Anna resisted, licking around the soft globe before taking the skin of its underside between her teeth and sucking hard, making Elsa mewl and squirm beneath her. Anna released and smiled at the dark red mark she had left on the otherwise flawless skin of her older sister, licking over it before returning to Elsa's neck.

"Unngh…_Anna_," Elsa groaned when Anna bit down on the muscle between Elsa's neck and shoulder. "Y-you can't lea-mmm…" Elsa squeaked incoherently as Anna sucked harshly, leaving another mark on the flushed alabaster skin. "I can't what?" Anna asked, licking Elsa's collarbone and then down between her breasts, loving the sweet taste of Elsa's skin and reeling in her natural scent. "People'll see-ee," Elsa gasped as Anna licked and nipped down her body to her taut stomach, tracing the outlines of the muscles there with the tip of her tongue, dipping into the tiny crater at her sister's navel. "Let them see," Anna murmured as she traced Elsa's hipbone with a fingernail. "I want them to know to whom you belong…" Kissing the skin under her mouth she slid down further, not able to resist inhaling deeply as she reached the apex of Elsa's thighs, the heady scent of her sister's need making her mouth water and feeding her own arousal.

"Who do you belong to Elsa?" Anna murmured, kissing the soft, moist skin on Elsa's inner thigh, making the blonde mewl and arch her back, her hands fisted desperately around the silk sheets beneath her. "I-nnnggh Anna, _please_," Elsa whimpered. Anna smirked against the skin under her lips, kissing back up over Elsa's thigh and licking along the 'v' of her hips and abdomen. "Tell me Elsa… whom do you belong to?" she whispered again, biting down on the taut skin.

"_You!_" Elsa gasped, arching once more. "You, I b-belong to you… I'mmmmyours, take me please…_please Anna, _I n-neeeed…" Elsa's desperate words made Anna grin, knowing her sister was close to her breaking point. She slid her chin over the blonde's curls until her lips were pressed against Elsa's wet outer lips, kissing them very lightly, a simple brush of her lips. "What do you need?" Anna murmured, pulling back only slightly from Elsa's center so that she could be sure the blonde felt her breath waft over her moist skin.

"I-unnnngh huh, jus-_please Anna!_" The pitch of Elsa's voice was high with need, cracking slightly at the end of her desperate plea. Anna decided to show her older sister a little mercy, slipping the tip of her tongue in between Elsa's outer lips and licking upwards towards her clit. She was surprised at the high frequency squeal Elsa released as her hips canted off of the bed, her pants coming out as high-pitched moans. "Please what Elsa? Tell me what it is that you need my Queen and you shall have it…" Anna whispered again, keeping her voice low and soft as she licked again, this time a bit firmer.

She received the same reaction, one of Elsa's hands flying reflexively to tangle in her hair. "Gods Anna, _just fuck me! _Please, _please_…" Anna smirked, having received what she had waited for. Elsa was letting go, her usual prim and proper manner slipping away as her need overtook her senses. Content for now, Anna used two fingers to separate Elsa's folds, groaning at how red and swollen and _wet _Elsa was. "God Elsa… you're so _hot_…" she moaned, leaning in to press a kiss to Elsa's sopping entrance, receiving a coo of delight from the blonde, her fingers tugging eagerly at Anna's hair.

Anna settled more comfortably between her sister's legs, pushing them farther apart so that Elsa was completely exposed. She then leaned down and licked from Elsa's opening to her clit, swirling around the tiny nubbin with the tip of her tongue before lowering her mouth and sucking it between her lips. Elsa's back arched and her hips bucked, the desperate moans she was releasing bordering on _screams_ of pleasure. Anna suckled on her sister's bud, bringing two fingers to the outer edge of her sister's entrance.

"Ahh-nna, oh Gods, _please_!" Elsa squealed, swiveling her hips, pushing against Anna's fingers, begin for friction with her actions. "Say it Elsa… tell me what you want," Anna replied, continuing to tease her sister's entrance. This time, the response was immediate.

"Uuunnngggo inside! Ah-nna p-please go inside. _Fuck mmmeee_!"

And with that Anna plunged her fingers in to her sister's slick opening, picking up a grueling pace as she continued to suck on Elsa's clit. She let her eyes travel up the blonde's writhing body to her face and she felt a pang of arousal in her navel at what she saw. Elsa, her head thrown back, eyes clenched shut, her back arched, her fingers tugging at the sheets and her bottom lip pinched beneath her teeth. It was quite the visual and Anna felt the liquid heat pool between her legs at the thought that only she could reduce the hard-nosed Sovereign of Arendelle, the Ice Queen herself to a pleading, needy pile of mush.

It made her feel good.

It made her feel powerful.

It made her want to hear Elsa scream her name.

Without losing her rhythm and after pressing her thumb to Elsa's clit, Anna slid up Elsa's glistening body, pressing her lips to the blonde's roughly, allowing Elsa's to taste herself. Elsa moaned and writhed beneath her, legs wrapping around Anna's waist, hands grasping at her shoulder blades and nails scratching at her back. Anna used her hips to strengthen her thrusts, pressing her lips to Elsa's neck and then sliding up to breathe hotly into the blonde's ear.

"Elsa…I want to hear how much you're enjoying this my love…"

"Nnnnnggggh, _yes! _Iwan- I love- I can't- just…" Anna smirked at the usually eloquent Queen's incoherence. "Do you like this?" Anna husked, twisting her fingers slightly and pressing harder against Elsa's clit. "_Yes, _just- nnnggghh, don-st-sstop, please mmmore unngh… _deeper…_" Elsa begged. Anna complied, pushing against Elsa and forcing the blonde to raise her legs until her knees rested on her shoulders, completely spread open and allowing Anna to reach even deeper. Elsa responded to the new position with a high-pitched squeal of approval as Anna continued to pump her fingers. "_Yessssss_… ohgodohgodohgod_…. Fuck me_ Ah-ah-ah-_oh Anna…"_ Anna groaned against her sister's neck in response, Elsa's needy voice making her arousal spike. "Keep talking baby… I love to hear you…" Anna murmured. "Come on, tell me… tell me how good it is…" Anna curled her fingers upwards, searching for Elsa's sweet spot.

"Sososo- sssssoooo _good!" _Elsa responded obediently, her head tossing about on her pillow as Anna continued to pound into her in earnest, their slick skin sliding against one another's as Elsa continued to ride Anna's fingers. "Are you close baby?" Anna breathed. "Unngh huh- huh, so _close_…" Elsa answered, nails digging into Anna's shoulders and making her hiss as the delicious pleasurable pain. She latched on to the skin of Elsa's neck once more, leaving another mark before whispering. "Ask me… tell me what I want to hear…" As she spoke she slowed the pace of her thrusts, though continued on with the same power. Elsa growled in objection and Anna bit her earlobe. "Tell me."

"Ah-nnnn-ah… please… mmmore…"

"That's not what I want to hear _Your Majesty_," Anna replied saucily, pressing her thumb against Elsa's clit in concise circles.

"Uuunngh-uh huh ho oh, oh, Anna _please_ make me come! Fuck me! _Please! _Let me co-cuuugghhh…_yes_!"

Anna cut off her sister's plea, adding another finger and returning to her previous, grueling pace, using her hips to add force to her thrusts and grunting slightly at the exertion. She licked a drop of sweat off of Elsa's neck and then pressed her lips to the blonde's ear once more. "Come for me Elsa… let it go… let me feel you around my fingers, scream my name…come for me… _now."_ Anna concentrated all her efforts on the rough patch within Elsa, rubbing firmly with her fingers and her thumb pressed down on Elsa's clit and she bit into the blonde's shoulder. She felt Elsa tense and watched as her face contorted, the blonde's back arching in a way that almost looked painful, her inner muscles pulsing and squeezing around Anna's digits as she screamed Anna's name, her hips bucking off of the bed as she rode out her orgasm.

Anna watched in awe as the powerful release washed over her sister's body, wiggling her fingers slightly as the blonde rode it out, prolonging the pleasure for her sister. Finally, Elsa dropped back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her hips jolting slightly as the aftershocks continued to run through her body. Anna gently removed her fingers, smiling as her sister shuddered at the action, throwing her arm over her eyes, her entire body trembling under Anna's.

Anna kissed Elsa's neck and shoulder sweetly, lowering the blonde's legs to wrap them around her hips, rubbing Elsa's thighs and hips with the very tips of her fingers, using her movements to soothe and allowing herself to lie upon her exhausted Queen completely. She smiled as Elsa tightened her legs around her hips, rocking gently and sliding the soles of her feet up and down Anna's legs as she regained some semblance of control.

"You came hard," Anna pointed out cockily, giggling when Elsa popped open one eye to glare up at her. "Yes, thank you for pointing that out…" Elsa breathed in response, her voice hoarse and rough, her breath calming only slightly. Anna leaned in and pressed a kiss to Elsa's open mouth, then said "Told you you're just as _eloquent _as I am. Even more so I would say." She sucked on her sister's lower lip gently, kissing it and then scooting up to look into Elsa's eyes, not able to help the smirk that curved her lips at her sister's dazed look.

Elsa slapped her rear playfully then reached up to grasp her chin with one hand, pulling her in for a slow, deliberate kiss. When the broke apart Elsa whispered "That was torture…"

Anna giggled. "No, _that_ was love."

"Well then, I plead that you not love me as much for I don't think I'd be able to survive it," Elsa teased huskily, kissing the tip of Anna's nose.

"It's impossible not to love you Elsa," Anna whispered, staring adoringly down at her sister. "You're too sweet to me…" Elsa replied, running her fingers through Anna's hair. Anna hummed at the pleasurable sensation. "Nothing you don't deserve."

The sister's embraced, Elsa pulling Anna alongside her body, allowing the redhead to throw one leg over her hip and press their bodies impossibly close. Elsa reached for the blankets and covered them both, basking in the afterglow, her body still tingling. "Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

"Mm'love you too Els," Anna replied cutely, already half asleep as she pressed a tiny kiss above Elsa's heart.

"And Anna?"

"Uh-hmm?"

"I hope you know that there _will_ be payback for your little power trip."

Elsa felt Anna's body vibrate as the redhead chuckled and snuggled deeper into her.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it sister dear."

* * *

><p><strong>*peeks from behind her hands* I cannot believe I wrote this… and now I'm going to ask for comments… and go… over there….<strong>


End file.
